Penetrate The Darkness
by Snakeeater91
Summary: Souji and the gang meets a new Persona. Crazy crack 1-shot. Covered in smut, so beware.


"So what's on the menu today Igor?" Souji asked his long nosed friend.

"Ah well, the personae Clotho, Thor, and Ganesha. I hear will making something of use." In the corner of his eye he saw Margret giggle and blush. Souji ignored it. She probably just had one of those 'Escapades' with Igor he always hear about.

"Ok, here." Souji handed Igor three cards containing the personae that will make 'something of use'. Souji stood from his seat and headed toward the exit of the Velvet Room.

"I need to take a leak, so be right back. You guys should really have a restroom installed here. But wait, where do you guys do that stuff anyways?" Igor pointed at the orange juice he had given Souji for a drink. Then pointed at the cookies next to the 'beverage'.

"Ugh you guys are sick, and to think they tasted good. Oh wait! You guys need to teach me how you make shit taste like cookies, I can get Brosuke back with it" And with that, Souji left the Velvet Room.

Igor and Margaret smirked.

&

"Ok guys bac-"

The head of a green penis was right in the protagonist face.

"Um... Igor... Don't ever pull your things out ever again." Igor walked backed to his chair and zipped up his pants.

"Very well."

"You know, you should really get that checked out. I don't think green penises are healthy. Anyways where's this awesome new persona?"

A very large penis riding a chariot appeared in front of him. The familiar sense of the head of a penis right in his face.

"I WilL peNEtRatE tHE dArKnEsS!"

_' I would love if you penetrate the darkness of my ass.' _Souji shook of the thought. He could just feel his Homosexuality level raise and his Badassery go down. After a second, he registered what was going on. A green penis with a mouth riding a chariot was right in front of his face.

He turned his head to see Margaret bursting out in laughter.

"It... It know's P-Power Charge!" Margaret was on the floor, laughing. Souji frowned.

"So is this the 'something of use'?"

"Well it is something of use, it knows power charge, a-and if you use heat riser." Igor began to laugh.

"Then-Then the penetration would be like three times stronger" Igor completely lost it. He was on the floor laughing alongside Margaret who was struggling for air.

Souji gave a irritated look. "Ugh, fuck you guys. I'm going to go use this green penis and kick some ass!" Souji left the Velvet room and headed of to Junes.

&

"Mara!" Souji crushed the glowing blue card before him. His new persona appeared above him and power charged.

"Poison Arrow!" A arrow flew out of the head of the penis-like persona. Killing the shadow. Souji turned to his friends. Yukiko started at the ground. Her red ears betrayed her blush that she was attempting to hide. Kanji had his back turned to him, who's red ears did the same. Teddie look puzzled.

"Sensei why does that new persona look familiar? Ah I remember! I walked into Kanji's room once and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Yukiko slowly walked toward Souji. She whispered to him.

"Um... Souji... Why aren't you that big?" Now it was Souji's turn to blush.

"I-I mean I still love you and all but..." Yukiko turned her head. "It would be better if you know...were a bit...bigger"

"Wait what? Sensei isn't that big? LIAR!" Souji heard Rise talk to the group using her own persona.

"Oh yes, I thought he would be big too, but he's not." Yukiko responded. Kanji turned back toward the group. Blood flowing out of his nostrils.

"Wait how do you know that senpai's not big? I want details NOW!"

"Ok well this one night-"

"We are totally not going to have this conversation."

"Ok then um Souji, why do you have a..."

"Penis riding a chariot as a persona?"

"Yea.."

"Because he knows power charge, and he can penetrate the darkness."

"Penetrate the darkness?" Kanji asked.

"Yea, I don't get it ether."

"Senpai You know you want that thing to penetrate your darkness" Everyone laughed. The blush still remaining on most of there faces. Souji rolled his eyes.

"Ok you know what Rise? I'm sure you have a Mara under your bed that you use everynight."

"Oh yea! I remember at one of those fancy shops in Okinawa. She was in the store and she was buying something like that. Yuki-chan was there too!"

All eyes flew toward Yukiko. Rise remained silent. The look on her face was priceless. Souji and Kanji had a nose bleed.

"Oh i-it was for a..." Yukiko tried to think up a excuse. Souji and Kanji were barley even listening. They both starred at the wall's. Both of them in there own world, and having there own thoughts on what they could have done with those....things. Yukiko needed a scape goat.

"Teddie! What where you saying about Kanji and his....thing."

"Well it wasn't his 'thing' there was another guy there."

Silence.

&

The Investigation Team was to caught up in there own thoughts when they decided to open up a chest. It was the Reaper.

"Guy's the Reaper is here!" Rise warned the team.

"I...am the darkness you all fear. I am Death."

'_You are the darkness eh?'_

"Oh really? MARA!"

The Investigation Team saw things they could never unsee.

A/N: The most smuttiest fic I've ever wrote. Was really holding back on this because I didn't want it to get _to _smuty. And I like my fics to not be M rated =P. Even though I still think I'm pushing it as oh now. I used a lot of "Hey Partner" references, another fic I wrote. Brosuke, Brojima, and Brokiko are great names. Sorry for whatever grammar error's you may find. Hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
